Valentine Wish
by Thoughtless7
Summary: [FxA] Drosselmeyer was dissatisfied with the lack of tragedy. So with Valentine's Day approaching, he gives Ahiru her human form. But she must confess her love and disappear in a flash, or stay quiet and disappear anyway. Is there a chance for happiness?
1. Act 1

**A/N: **So this was originally going to come up on Valentine's Day, but there were a few complications. But Princess Tutu is such a great anime that I really wanted to make a story on it. This is an idea that came to me, and it's pretty well mapped out. It isn't going to be long, but I'll try to make it worth you readers' time!

* * *

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Drosselmeyer laughed gleefully, engrossed in a new story he was writing, Uzura watching the giddy old man. "Oh, the tragedy! An unrequited love that kills the heart! Appropriate for Valentine's Day, don't you thing, Uzura-chan?"

Uzura stared blankly at the eccentric old man. "What's Valentine's Day-zura?"

"Ah, you _wouldn't_ know, would you?" Drosselmeyer mused, stroking his beard. "How do I put it...Valentine's Day is a day when everyone is in a...love-love mood, I suppose."

"Love-love-zura? Ooh!!" Uzura chirped, merrily pounding her drum. She skipped off, singing, "Love-love-love-love..."

"Eh? Where are you going, Uzura-chan?" asked the writer. He stood from his work and began to follow her, not very surprised where Uzura stopped.

"That story has ended, Uzura!" Drosselmeyer reminded her with a sigh as he stood in front of the story of Princess Tutu. "Not enough tragedy, though..."

"Aww!" Uzura complained, upon hearing she couldn't go.

"You aren't able to return there if the gears of the story aren't turning," he said. But that gave him an idea. "Turning..." He suddenly laughed. "Oh, how cruel it will be! To turn the gears on this story again! Yes, and to turn Ahiru-chan into a human again, and for her to confess her love on Valentine's Day! Then, she'll disappear in a flash of light! Oh, the tragedy!!" Laughing maniacally, he whipped out a quill and began writing on parchment. "But first..." He finished a sentence on the paper, and, seemingly out of no where, handed Uzura a red pendant. "You, my little Uzura-chan, can go and give Ahiru-chan this."

"Really-zura?!" Uzura asked with glee.

"But," Drosselmeyer told her, "you must inform Ahiru that she must confess her love to the man she pines for, or she will disappear in a flash of light anyway!!" He laughed again, and Uzura set off, still singing "Love-love-love..." and not fully understanding the danger yet to come.

* * *

When it started, she would place it sometime between when she'd saw Fakir crying alone and tried to comfort him as a duck, or when they's danced pas de deux together in the lake of despair. Why it started, it was probably a mere coincedence; yet, looking back, it was the reason the story did not end in tragedy. How it started, that would be because of how he softened around her, how he opened up, how, even though they bumped heads, they always forgave each other. And she never would've thought the feelings she'd felt, be when he'd realized the duck he'd shown weakness to was her or the warmth of the embrace after he'd saved her from the loophole in time, would grow to this calibur. And she'd confronted them with confusion, and when they were all sorted out...

It was the first time she truly longed to be human again, and she didn't know whether to laugh from the irony or cry in frustration.

Sure, she had feelings for Mytho. That was why she wanted to help him so much. But, honestly, those were feelings of affection...for a friend. Infatuation...for an _idea._ And she wished Mytho and Rue all the happiness in the world. But, in the back of her mind, when she watched Rue and Mytho fly off in their carriage, all she thought was _how warm it was to be held by Fakir _and _he's going to stay with me; I'm so happy! _It was so blatantly obvious, she wanted to smack herself.

Her feelings for Mytho were true...when she was Tutu. What Rue had said while she was Kraehe as they fought over Mytho's heart piece of love had some bearing-- she _was_ borrowing Tutu's power, yes. What Ahiru failed to realize was that she was _also_ borrowing Tutu's feelings. It had fit so well-- Ahiru, the duck who longed to dance with the beautiful prince, would not realize it. She had thought that her feelings for Mytho increased while she was Tutu because Tutu was so wise, so brilliant. Princess Tutu would know her feelings perfectly; after all, she preached about being true to them. But when Ahiru began seeing the knight in a new light...

She blushed even thinking about it.

And when Fakir asked, "Ahiru? Are you all right?" at seeing the yellow duck suddenly redden, she blushed all the harder, quacking reassuringly.

Suddenly, said knight stood up from his comfortabe sitting position in front of the crystalline lake. "I have to be going to class," he told Ahiru. He rubbed her head like he often did, and Ahiru fought back yet another blush. "I'll be back soon. It's starting to get cold, so I left a window open at Charon's house, if you want to go in."

"Kwa!" Ahiru quacked, and anyone other than Fakir would not decipher it. Though, just as he could write and undersatnd her feelings, he could understand her words, a simple "Thank you!"

And he was gone, not before flashing her a rare smile reserved for her and her only. She sighed as best as a duck could. Ahiru began to swim around the lake when she felt a presence behind her. She turned quickly, but no one was there. Still a little shaken, she thought, _Maybe I should head to Charon's..._ But before she could, the abrupt and loud bang of a drum made her cry, "QUAAAAH!!!"

Recovering slightly from the shock, Ahiru's frantic eyes turned to her right to rest on the form of the little animated doll that she had not seen since the story ended. "Uzura-chan!" she said, though it came out as a mere "Quack!"

"Ahiru-zura!" Uzura chirped. "You have your tail still-zura! Not now though-zura!"

Ahiru cocked her head to the side, and Uzura held out a glinting necklace that was strikingly similar to the one Ahiru had once had.

"Kwa..." Ahiru breathed in disbelief. Before Ahiru could make any sort of reaction, Uzura had hurriedly clasped the necklace around Ahiru's neck. And, just as she remembered, Ahiru's body was enveloped by a warm, yellow light. Just as quickly as it began, it ended, leaving the nude form of a thirteen year old girl with freckles and bright salmon hair shivering without her feathers in cold water.

"I'm...a human!" Ahiru gasped in elated shock. "How?! What?! I... Wow!!" she said. "This is unbelievable!"

"For love-love-zura!" Uzura said. Ahiru glanced at her in confusion.

"Uzura...where did you get this?" Ahiru asked, grimly realizing...if it had anything to do with the beginning of a story...

"Drosselmeyer told me to give it to you-zura!" Uzura chirped merrily.

"QUA--?!!" Ahiru yelled before clamping her mouth shut. She breathed heavily, trying to sort things out. "B-but...the writing mechanism...how could he--?"

"Odd, isn't it, Ahiru-chan?"

The rippling of the water, the slight breeze through the trees, the chatter of the birds all ceased as Drosselmeyer appeared in the shadows. Ahiru hugged her arms to her body fearfully as the tragedy obsessed writer laughed. "It's true. I can't write out the stories. But I _could _make that pendant. Ah hah hah! In honor of Valentine's Day, little Ahiru-chan, you're going to confess your love to the man of your dreams in human form!"

This wasn't right. _Drosselmeyer-san loves nothing but tragedy, though! _Ahiru thought. "Why are you doing this, Drosselmeyer-san? It seems...a bit out of character for you. But that's a good thing!" Ahiru added hurriedly, wondering if it was possible that the deceased writer had changed his ways. She immediately blushed as she realized what he was offering-- confession?! Embarrasing...

"Oh, but if you don't confess tomorrow on Valentine's Day, you'll turn into a speck of light! And if you confess to the man you love, you'll disappear anyway! Tragic!" Drosselmeyer chuckled once more, leaving the stunned girl.

The gears began again; the breeze picked up, the water splashed against her, the birds sang. And yet, her bliss changed to icy sadness as silent tears flowed down Ahiru's cheeks. As much as she'd once tried to fight it...she really was going to disappear.

"Ahiru-zura...?" Uzura asked, concern in the young doll's voice.

"Oh! I'm fine..." Ahiru nodded, hurriedly wiping the tears from her cheek. "Thank you so much, Uzura-chan...now I need to find some clothes..."

* * *

It seemed to him to be so empty at the school without the mising red-haired klutz that had somehow stolen his heart. And every time he thought that, he brutally beat himself up mentally, calling himself selfish, along with a few other choice words. She was a duck, and that was her true form, and, as far as he could tell, she was content. He wouldn't put her through another story for something only he wanted. That was selfish...and he cared too much for her to do something she didn't want.

Though in the last week, she had a faraway look in her eyes.

He couldn't bring himself to assume selfish things. _Maybe it's her animal instinct, and she wants to head south, _he'd thought, _or_ _maybe she misses Mytho..._

And that second thought would always bring a pang to his heart, before brushing it off as _a trifle._

When he tried to write her feelings down on paper, once so easy, the quill just would not budge, as if urging him to do the simple thing and _just ask. _

_It's time to listen,_ he'd told himself. And so, his feelings were a mix of determination and fear. Determination to help the girl (or duck) of his affections, and the fear of possibly losing her in the process. But determination won, because he wished she could get the happy ending she deserved. Regardless, his walk to the lake was a slow one.

And when he got there, he regretted his sluggish pace.

Usually he would spot the golden avian immediately on the lake, but today it was completely empty. Though it was a cold day, sweat began to pour from his brow, completely forgetting in panic that she could be at Charon's house. _Did something happen while I was gone?! _"Ahiru!!" the knight called out, then again. When no reply came, he began to fear the worse...when a tug came on his forest green ponytail. He'd turned around angrily, but that was completely replaced with utter shock.

"I've always wanted to do that, Fakir!" came the giggle of Ahiru.

* * *

**A/N: **So! Did you like it? I tried, and that's what counts! All reviews welcome; constructive critism always accepted, flames will light my s'mores! 


	2. Act 2

**A/N: **I got five reviews. In one chapter. That's just FANCY. It's so fancy, I had to seperate that one sentence.

I want to thank you all SO much for the reviews. They really made my day! I even got a few faves and alerts. In ONE CHAPTER. This must be what it's like to write about a canon couple. I mean, I love eccentric, never-gonna-happen couples so much. Like Inuyasha/Sango, or Neji/Hinata. GO ME. But no 'go me' for this chapter. Because I really didn't do it well...sorry...

**Archangel Rhapsody: **You'll see. Thanks so much!

**No No: **Aw, thanks so much! Those are some interesting suggestions. You actually should write them out! I'd definitely read.

**the1koolkitty: **Fakir flustered is win. Yes, bad Drosselmeyer! We'll see where it goes, now, won't we?

**Ducklin: **Ah hah, thanks!

**ILoveJoseph: **Aw, I would love to, but my e-mail doesn't work anymore. But thanks so much for the encouragement!

* * *

When Ahiru was at Charon's doorstep, he was surprised-- to say the least. Ahiru had knocked on his door, though when he opened it, no one was in sight. Before he shrugged it off and retreated inside, he heard her voice: "Charon-san, it's me...Ahiru!" When he tried to come out, her frantic voice continued, "But I don't have any clothes on, so please close your eyes!!"

Charon was bursting with questions, but he silently closed his eyes, hearing her walk past him. A few minutes later, when she'd deemed it safe, Charon opened his eyes and saw the form he thought he'd never see again-- Ahiru was really a human. Her hair was in that famous braid, her blue eyes shining, clothed in her off-white shirt and yellow pants (it was too cold for her shorts!), a red pendant hanging from her neck.

"Ahiru! How did you become human again?" Charon immediately asked.

"Uzura-chan...she gave me this pendant!" Ahiru smiled. "Isn't it great? I mean I thought I'd never see her again 'cause she'd gone off with Drosselmeyer because she couldn't stay here but I think maybe she asked him if she could do this and I guess he said yes which is really lucky for me so here I am!" Ahiru rambled.

Charon smiled. "I imagine you're happy with this?"

"I would be...but..." and as Ahiru tried to explain the imminent tragedy to Charon, she found her words unable to come out. She tried again, but all that came out were muffled sounds, earning her an odd look from Charon. Ahiru tried screaming them at the top of her lungs. Yet no words formed. _Why can't I speak?! _she thought frantically, and heard the faint, eerie laughter of Drosselmeyer.

_He...he did this... _Ahiru realized. So it was hopeless...she could not explain that she would be a flash of light before the end of the next day. _Then I...I... _Ahiru fought off tears, and hurriedly said to Charon, "I-I'm gonna go find Fakir...!"

Charon could see her nearly crying and tried to stop her, but she ran out. (She was fast for her size!) Sighing, he thought it best that he leave her to her own devices, or at least to Fakir's. They'd figure something out.

* * *

Ahiru wasn't as upset as anyone else would be. After all, she knew that Princess Tutu's fate was to disappear in a flash of light, and, after a while, she'd grown to accept that, even though it still frightened her a bit. A few minutes of even breathing was enough to fight off her sobs for good, though. Aimlessly strolling, Ahiru glanced at her hands.

_I may not be able to fly or swim as well, _she thought, _but there were a few things I _did _miss about being human. Not that I've been a duck too long...about three, four months? Anyway. I missed things like dancing. Although I suppose_ _I _could _dance as a duck... Awkwardly. But I dance pretty bad even _as _a human. _Ahiru laughed sheepishly. "Well, I can talk again."

"Talk again-zura?"

"Oh! Uzura-chan!" Ahiru smiled. "Hello!"

Uzura merrily pounded on her drum. "Hi Ahiru! Is Fakir here-zura?"

Ahiru brought a finger to her chin, musing, "Where _would_ Fakir be...?" She snapped her fingers, and said aloud, "The lake!" She turned to the direction of the lake and began running, Uzura close behind. _I wonder what Fakir will think of me being human..._

* * *

Usually he would spot the golden avian immediately on the lake, but today it was completely empty. Though it was a cold day, sweat began to pour from his brow, completely forgetting in panic that she could be at Charon's house. _Did something happen while I was gone?! _"Ahiru!!" the knight called out, then again. When no reply came, he began to fear the worse...when a tug came on his forest green ponytail. He'd turned around angrily, but that was completely replaced with utter shock.

"I've always wanted to do that, Fakir!" came the giggle of Ahiru.

And what he saw was the klutzy, underdeveloped salmon-haired girl to whom his heart belonged to.

"A...A...A..." he stuttered.

"Hi Fakir-zura!!"

_**BANG!! BANG!!**_

"HIRU!!!" Fakir jumped, face completely red. Ahiru laughed again, and Fakir angrily looked down to find Uzura. "Don't-- don't startle me like that, Uzura! ...U- Uzura?!"

"Ha ha, we're all together again!" Ahiru laughed.

"Ahiru...you...how did...when did...wha...?" Fakir stuttered. At this point, the words that came out of his mouth were basically mush.

Ahiru smiled and pointed to her pendant. "Uzura-chan gave this to me! It's just like my old one...'cept I don't think I can turn into Tutu...but that's okay!" Ahiru said cheerfully.

"Where did she--?"

"A jeweler," Ahiru said. "She...she lucked out, I guess. Ah ha ha..."

Uzura simply banged her drum merrily.

"...I hope...this isn't the beginning of another story..." Fakir mused. He shook his head. "No, that couldn't be...Drosselmeyer can't write the story here anymore." He turned to Ahiru. "You were beginning to miss being a human though, weren't you?"

"Eh?! N-Not really! Not at all. I was..."

"You don't have to lie to me, Ahiru," Fakir interrupted.

"...Okay, a _tiny _bit. But only a little!" Ahiru declared.

"It's all right, moron. I was going to ask you today if you wanted me to write you a story, but you beat me to it," Fakir replied.

"You were going to write a story for me...?" Ahiru asked

"If you wanted me to, that is..." Fakir said matter-of-factly.

"...Thanks...you're really a great friend...!" Ahiru said sincerely.

"Eh... Ah..." Fakir sputtered, glancing away. It's not that he didn't appreciate the comment...it's just...basically any such kindness and sincerity directed towards him made him a bit embarrased. Yeah. That was it.

* * *

It was absolutely comical.

Fakir, probably the best male dancer in school (also probably best _looking_), who would be an assistant teacher in a mere year, had obviously won the hearts of many beautiful students. Some of the most advanced, oldest (not to say curvy) students had tried their best in impressing him with gorgeous beauty and dance. And one day, out of the blue, he'd arrived with a puny girl behind him who was barely able to pirohette, let alone things like en pointe. She was going to go in the _elementary class, _for crying out loud! Her thirteen, him seventeen! The best part? They obviously had something between them. It was a reminder that life was hella funny.

"I haven't been here in a while!" Ahiru declared as she tread behind Fakir, strolling through the dance academy. "I missed Pique and Lillie and Neko-sensei and everyone else."

"Neko-sensei's not a cat anymore, so don't be shocked when you see him," Fakir reminded her, knocking on the class door.

"He's...not?" Ahiru asked.

"Moron; the story ended. Everyone's been returned to being human."

"Is he married?" Ahiru asked curiously, ignoring the moron statement for now.

"No. But he _has _replaced having kitty seizures with smoking."

"Fakir!" came Neko-sensei's voice as he opened the door. What stood there was not a cat, but a man in about his thirties with purple hair. As odd as it sounded, it would be hard for Ahiru _not_ to have a giant cat as a teacher. "Here to practice? Class let out--"

"I wanted to ask you to enroll her in the elementary ballet class," Fakir said, stepping aside and letting Ahiru be visible. She bowed slightly in respect.

"My name's Ahiru!" Ahiru said.

"Fakir...is this..." An thick blue cloud seemed to hang over Neko-sensei. "IS THIS THE GIRL YOU'RE GOING TO MA-- MA--"

"No." Both Fakir and Ahiru were used to the man's obsession with marriage, and Fakir replied quickly. Neko-sensei hurriedly lit up a cigarette to contain his bubbling emotions at the thought of marriage.

"Ah...that is too bad. Because ma...ma...marriage...is a wonderful thing indeed!!" The excitement the teacher was feeling was hard to contain! He finished off his last cigarette in record time and brought another to his lips. "Another time. So, Ahiru-san, are you good at dancing ballet?"

"Ah...eh heh...well, I-I'm a little clumsy. But I really love ballet!" she insisted. "I wanna get better at it!"

"Well then, you are welcome to join us tomorrow. There is some paperwork and such to fill out, but I must be headed off to find someone special for tomorrow...the day of LOVE!!" The man stampeded through the door, hopes high.

"What's so special about tomorrow?" Fakir asked.

"It's Valentine's Day, of course!" Ahiru informed him, walking ahead.

_Ugh. _Fakir had never paid attention to such holidays with fluffy romance like Valentine's Day. It was nauseating to see the couples walking through parks and holding hands, making goo-goo eyes at each other. The teachers in the school even acted oddly, depending on their luck with dates. _It's annoying, _Fakir thought. _I mean, really. It's just another day of the year. You'd never see _me _making lovey-dovey blargh and dates and stupid chocolates. Besides, there's no one I really..._

_Oh. Damn. _

* * *

**A/N: **I don't like this chapter. AT ALL. It was so...filler-ish. That's what it is, but... Well, I promise. This is going to be the ONLY filler chapter in this story. Because I don't like filler chapters. So...don't kill me. Next chapter WAY BETTER.

Anyway.

Who here agrees that Fakir's brain would explode if he saw human Ahiru out of the blue? I mean, really. Also, I've realized why Fakir doesn't smile a lot. He'll get those smile wrinkles. I really don't know why I'm talking about this stuff, either. Let me just say: THERE WILL BE NO MORE FILLER CHAPTERS. THIS IS THE **ONLY **ONE. CAPS LOCK.

Reviews more appreciated than ice cream on a hot day! (They're _that _good.)


	3. Act 3

**A/N: **Woot, chapter 3. You know what's funny? Chapter 1 and 2 had the EXACT same word count. I just noticed. XD That's funny. Anyway, I know it's been a _long _time since I updated...(cough) months (cough)...but I've just been really busy. JUST KNOW I NEVER ABANDON MY FICS. But here's chapter 3! Not many more chapters! Actually, I think only one more...unless I decide to split it.

**Archangel Rhapsody: **Hee hee. Thanks.

**Ducklin: **Aw, I'm so honored! Thank you!

**Botan and Kurama lover: **Thank you!

**No No: **Three days was long? Wow. That's fancy. _Die _if you didn't read it? Wow again. (blush) I thought the chapter was filler-ish. See, you may _think_ that all these long paragraphs are intimidating, but they're repetitive sometimes. And you _should _join. Because yes. Sasuke/Naruto IS the best yaoi ever. XD Thanks for the review!

**ILoveJoseph: **Favorite author?! (uuber blush) Thanks! This chapter WILL be better! (determined pose)

**the1koolkitty: **Yes, bad habit. I hate to spoil, but I promise you this: he'll have a reason to stop by the end. AND I LOVE YOUR FIC BUT I NEED TO FINISH IT. IT REALLY, REALLY ROCKS. SO MUCH HARDER THAN THIS ONE. PEOPLE, READ THIS ONE'S STORY.

**Mayukagurl: **Thank you!

**khgurl94: **Aw, thanks!

**ChibiVi3Kitsun3: **That is SO Fakir. XD Poems. Hur Hur.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Princess Tutu (or 'A Midsummer Night's Dream').**

* * *

"Ah...I always felt calmer at this lake..." Ahiru sighed. She plopped down on the sandy bank, elbows on her knees, the dusk sky framing the azure color of the lake. Crickets began their monotonous chirp, accompaniment to the wind in the trees. "Since I'm not gonna be around much longer, I should enjoy this while I can..." 

"Oi; there you are."

"Eh?" Ahiru craned her neck to find a familiar tall figure approach her. "Fakir...?"

"It's getting late," Fakir remarked. "What are you doing?"

Ahiru returned her head to her hands, gazing solemnly out at the lake. "Well, I like the lake a lot. I felt like coming. Is that strange?"

"Not really. But Charon is making a big meal for you."

What Fakir expected was a hearty response, since she mostly had had bread as a duck, and was a bit of a glutton when she was hungry. But she simply nodded her head and said in a drained voice, "That sounds good. I'll be there in a minute."

"Is something wrong?" Fakir asked.

"No, not really," Ahiru said.

He wasn't convinced. Fakir opened his mouth again, but decided against what he wanted to say. Instead, he said, "Ahiru," and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned slightly, and Fakir took her hand and hoisted her to a standing position.

"F-Fakir...what're you--?"

"Let's dance," he said simply.

A soft grin creased Ahiru's lips. Her remaining hand intertwined with his. For now, the lake is their stage, and everything else is gone from their minds. The murmurs of fauna and insects are their orchestra; a slow, rhythmic tempo. Fakir leads the pas de deux, his movements of question and worry. Ahiru pivots in assurance, pirohuetting her slow adagio in contentment. Fakir's hesitant developpe en arriere still held worry, but Ahiru insists with her surprisingly fluid movements to calm down. There dance continues as the sun dipped lower and lower under the horizon. As the coda arrived, Fakir lifted Ahiru, their eyes locking.

I will protect you, his eyes said firmly.

Thank you, came her reply.

And the dance was over, the pair's dulled awareness returning. As Ahiru's toes hit the ground, she leaned toward Fakir's chest heavily. "I'm...sleepy..." she whispered, falling to her knees.

Fakir fell to his knees as well, curiously gazing down at her. He shook his head as he lifted her up bridal style, smiling a bit in spite of himself. "The idiot fell asleep..."

* * *

"No...Neko-sensei...I don't wanna marry you..." 

Ahiru cracked a bleary eye opened. Fuzzily, she sat up, yawning. So it was a dream. _Thank goodness... _she sighed. Ahiru glanced down at the familiar bed. Fakir's. How did she...?

"Oh...Fakir must have brought me here..."

The writer was no where to be found, though. She looked around the room she was in. As a duck, she'd often sleep in Fakir's room in a basket by the corner. Moonlight streamed in through the east-side window. Noiselessly, she padded out of bed and to the window. The large clock tower read 10:28 P.M. A large gibbous of the glowing moon was present paired with innumberable glittering diamonds in the sky.

_I wish... _Ahiru found herself thinking, _that I don't have to disappear tomorrow..._

"Oi."

Ahiru turned to come face to face with Fakir. Although she was barely able to make him out, she saw him holding a tray of food. _Oh yeah...I didn't eat today. _Ahiru could feel a gnawing hunger in the pit of her abdomen.

"Awake, huh? Are you hungry?" Fakir asked.

"Yeah, I am..." Ahiru replied. "Thanks a lot!"

* * *

"Don't enjoy it for too long, Ahiru-chan!" Drosselmeyer laughed. "Mere hours from now, you'll be gone like that!" He snapped his fingers, chuckling.

* * *

"Love-love-love-love-zura!" Uzura sang, pounding her drum as she strolled through Kinkan. "Love-love..." 

As she played her drum and sang, she found herself walking by a familiar library. She halted abruptly, cooing, "Ooh!!" as she saw a squirrel running. She chased the little creature, stopping when it did, then running again. The squirrel suddenly bounded up a tree, and Uzura cursed her luck, banging her drum again.

Her focus lost, she wandered a bit on the large lawn of the library. A familiar grave came into view, and from it--

"Ah, Uzura-chan. Your work here is complete. Come back!"

* * *

"Morning, morning! At Kinkan Academy, it is morning! And I'm EARLY!!" 

"Do you have to sing?"

"I happen to think I have a wonderful singing voice."

"You sound like a duck."

"Didn't I mention I like the sounds of ducks quacking?"

"That explains it."

Ahiru grinned widely, despite Fakir a.k.a. Mr. Grouchy Pants. If this was her last day, she would enjoy it. She was glad to spend it dancing and with Fakir. If she could, she'd want to see Rue and Mytho again, but they were busy with their dance troupe, which was understandable. But that was okay.

"Ne, Fakir! It's Valentine's Day!"

"So?"

"So happy Valentine's Day!"

"Well, you too."

"I remember last Valentine's Day with Pique and Lillie!" Ahiru grin just grew, though her cheeks tinted red. "They made a fake letter to you with my name on it. Remember?"

Fakir instantly went completely red. "N-No."

"You have to remember! They went the whole bit! They sprinkled with perfume, wrote the _sappiest _poem and forged my handwriting..."

"I-I said I didn't remember!"

"Come on! They actually tried to draw a _picture _of you and me; though they got some parts of your anatomy wrong that_ I_ had to fix--"

"WHAT PARTS?!" Fakir burst out, red as an apple. What did Ahiru do to his anatomy?!

"...Your hair."

Fakir sighed in relief, his color returning. He thought what she meant was--

"And your BUTT!!!" Ahiru laughed, running ahead of him.

"Wha-WHAT?!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BUTT???!!!" Fakir called in absolute mortification, chasing her, earning him a few..._curious _glances.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student to introduce today...Ahiru-san," Neko-sensei introduced. Ahiru bowed. Whispers flooded the students. Ahiru grinned sheepishly. 

"I hope you make Ahiru feel welcome. Just take a seat, Ahiru."

"R-Right!"

Ahiru scrambled and sat next to Pique and Lillie. Even though they did not remember her, she just wanted to be by her old friends.

"Ahiru, right?" Pique whispered to Ahiru, who nodded. "People think you're Fakir's girlfriend! It isn't true, is it?"

"E-Eh?! No!! Of course not!!" Ahiru yelped, standing and drawing attention to herself.

"...What is it, Ahiru-san?" Neko-sensei asked.

"A-Aah! Gomen nasai, Neko-sensei!" Ahiru blurted, bowing repeatedly.

"I will let it slide this time, since you're new here...but if you interrupt class again..." His faced turned grave. "YOU WILL HAVE TO MARRY ME!!!!!"

"Ah!! I'm sorry!! Please no!!" Ahiru yelled, frantically bowing.

Neko-sensei hurriedly lit a cigarette.

* * *

"Fakir!" 

"What?"

"It's Valentine's Day!"

"You already told me."

"I know," Ahiru said, "but let's enjoy ourselves!"

"Doing what?"

"I don't know! Let's just go out!"

Fakir blushed heavily, and Ahiru realized how she must've sounded. She laughed, a little too loud, blushing.

"NO!! I DON'T MEAN--!! I MEAN!!! WELL YEAH!! AS IN I DON'T!!! AH HAH HAH..." Ahiru sputtered awkwardly and loudly.

"I-I don't care..." Fakir muttered as he regained _some _of his vocabulary and coherency.

"WELL!!! YES!!" Ahiru yelled again, her control of her vocal volume impaired.

Fakir chuckled a bit, his regular color returning. "Moron. Listen..." He pointed to a poster on the wall. "They're doing a ballet on 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.' Why don't we go see that?"

"Okay! Cool!" Ahiru chirped.

* * *

"Uzura, please, go _away!" _Drosselmeyer pleaded to the puppet. 

Uzura, who happened to think she was doing a wonderful drum solo, pouted. "Fine-zura." Still beating her drum, she stomped away.

Drosselmeyer sighed. "Ah well. At least she's entertaining." He grinned. "Oh, Ahiru. Poor Ahiru. Your time is winding down!"

* * *

"I still don't get it." 

Fakir sighed for the umpteenth time. "Because you're a MORON."

"I am _not!" _Ahiru insisted. "WHY is it a good thing that Demetrius' heart was changed?"

Fakir kneaded his temples. "Because Hermia was able to stay with Lysander without prosecution, and Helena was able to stay with the one she loved at last."

"But...but that's so _wrong!" _she insisted. "I like the outcome, but it's mean to do that to a person's heart! What if they used the flower to...I dunno...break people up? Like with the mix up with Demetrius and Lysander?"

"For your information, Ahiru, there is NO REAL MAGIC FLOWER. There is NO 'Love Idleness' in this world."

"Well, what if there was?"

Fakir was exasperated. "I don't know!"

"Well...at least it turned out okay." Ahiru beamed. "It was a good idea to see the play. I liked it. Did you know the dancers who played Hermia and Lysander are actually named Hermia and Lysander?"

Fakir cocked an eyebrow. "You know them?"

"Oh yeah. Mytho...when he was still trying to steal hearts...he tried to get Hermia's. But Hermia remembered her love for Lysander." Ahiru sighed dreamily. "And now they're together. Ne, Fakir, what time is it?"

"Um..." Fakir glanced up at the huge clock tower. "A little after eleven."

"ELEVEN?!" Ahiru shouted.

"Yes..." Fakir said, curious about her outburst. "Why?"

"I..." Ahiru sighed sadly. "When we get to Charon-san's house...I need to tell you something."

* * *

"Drosselmeyer-zura!" Uzura said. "What are you doing to Ahiru-zura?" 

"Why, she's just going to disappear, as she should have in the first place."

"Wh-What?!" Uzura exclaimed, shocked. "B...But..."

"Uzura, this is the course of the story. Accept it."

Thick tears formed in the puppet's eyes, and she was painfully reminded of her "Other Uzura's" words: "You _do _have a heart."

"Can't let her disappear-zura..." Uzura muttered to herself. She ran. She needed to do something. _Anything _to stop the story. But...how?

* * *

"What is it that you want this late?" Fakir complained, sitting next to the girl who was gazing solemnly at the lake. But her serious look silenced him. 

"Fakir...after I say this...something's...going to happen." Ahiru drew a shaky sigh. Was she...trying not to cry? "And... And I know you. You're going to blame yourself. But just know that...that it isn't your fault." She suddenly grabbed his hand, forcing him to look at her. "It ISN'T. No matter how much you think it is, it ISN'T."

"Ahiru, what is it? You're scaring me, you moron!! Why have you been acting like this?" Fakir demanded.

She closed her eyes. "Fakir..." Ahiru grabbed his shoulders, and, sitting as tall as she could to meet his height, brushed her lips against his as a single tear fell down her face.

"...I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **...I am a bitch. 

Don't hurt me. Please don't. I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, and then I leave you with the cliffhanger of all cliffhangers, but...don't hurt me. Pwease. (puppy eyes)

AGH! THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST...JUST...UGH! I had a hard time getting this down, and I'm STILL not satisfied. But you've all been waiting long enough. So here it is. (holds shield)

MY HAND UP TO GOD, THE NEXT UPDATE WILL **NOT **TAKE THIS LONG. I swear. You'll probably see it within the week because I feel bad. So...review!


End file.
